


Send dirty texts to your little boyfriend in public

by chisei



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Starker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisei/pseuds/chisei
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	Send dirty texts to your little boyfriend in public

  
托尼托著下巴聆听两侧友人的交谈，难得没有开口加入话题，只偶尔发出一两个单音证明自己还在这段谈话里头，实际上他的眼神一直跨越滑落鼻樑的镜框，飘到另一桌的男孩身上。这大约就是不公开感情状况的坏处之一，即使一同参加某个邀约，也会被不知情人士拆开座位，无法理所当然地被安排待在一块。他原本不把这点小事放在心上，毕竟这回慈善餐叙带上彼得，也只是让他感受这类场合的气氛。托尼早就盘算好他们该在哪道菜上桌时向彼得打暗号，在不引起注意的情况下离席开溜。反正有在镁光灯前拍拍照，托尼今晚就算是完成伟大的史塔克工业执行长、帕兹小姐的命令（好好履行你身为史塔克工业精神象征兼吉祥物的职责——乖乖去露脸卖笑）

这个计画本来应该要完美无缺，如果主办不是把彼得安排在那些富二代青少年桌的话。

瞧瞧我们的小帕克先生，完全已经被那群公子哥的吹牛皮唬得一愣一愣的了。托尼在没人看向自己时龇牙，但没人接收到这个隐晦的警告信号，就连彼得也享受著与同龄人交谈的情境里，只有偶尔回头看到托尼时对他笑了一下，随即又投入交谈，那些青少年们甚至掏出手机，互相扫描对方萤幕上的二维条码——等等。托尼哼笑了一声，从西装内袋里也摸出自己的手机。

在餐桌上摆弄手机是一件不得体的事，但托尼不在意，毕竟他正在做的事根本不能放到台面上接受检视。

彼得和新认识的朋友才刚互加彼此的社交平台帐号，萤幕马上跳出一则通知。是托尼发送的讯息。彼得有些疑惑，主餐还没上桌，即使不熟悉这种场合，他也知道这不是什么提早离席又不被人注意的好时机。他一边点开讯息，一边抬头朝托尼的方向看去，托尼正好也在看他，甚至还扬起手机示意他快看讯息。

_你和新朋友聊得挺开心的嘛，但只有聊天是不是太无聊了？如果我现在坐在你旁边，不，只要跟你坐在同一桌就够了。我会把手机丟到地上，然后假装要找手机、钻到桌子底下，避开那些家伙的脚，按住你的膝盖让你把腿打开。嘘，不要出声，你知道是我。我要隔着那件我特別替你挑选的西装裤咬你，从你的大腿内侧一路往中心点移动，我会张大嘴将你不知道什么时候撑起的裤裆含进去，也许我还会试图咬你，但你不能发出声音，你要假装若无其事继续和你新认识的朋友们说那些青少年才会发笑的笑话。在你们大笑的时候，没人知道我就在桌底下，把你的裤子吸得湿答答的。_

彼得瞪大眼，紧张时抿唇的坏习惯又冒出来，他迅速浏览完托尼的讯息，立刻又抬头，有些不敢置信地看着向他挑眉的托尼。

因为抓不準托尼的用意，彼得只能飞快地按著手机键盘回他：我知道这只是一个玩笑对吧？

 _也许吧。_ 彼得很快又收到托尼的回覆，看完后安心地把手机塞进裤袋里，重新投入同桌的话题。

过一会，彼得察觉贴着裤袋的大腿外侧传来几下微弱的震动，手机中毒甚深的青少年想也不想就从裤袋掏出、点开看是什么通知。

 _我很不高兴你居然敢忽视我。_ 是托尼。彼得又往托尼的位置看，但托尼低著头，似乎还在输入讯息。彼得迟迟没有收到讯息，又不确定托尼还想对他说什么，连带与人聊天时都明显心不在焉，眼神频频飘向那个迟迟不抬头看他的男人。就在彼得以为那只是托尼在无聊餐会上的抱怨时，被他搁在桌面的手机又震动起来，彼得连忙抓起手机查看。

_为了惩罚你的无动於衷，我要解开你的皮带，用牙齿咬下拉鍊，咬住那根不用我舔就已经把内裤浸湿一片的阴茎。你会试图把手伸到桌面下按住我的头、阻止我快把你咬得射精，但我会抓住你的手探进内裤里，把那根早就胀得难受的阴茎掏出来，让你圈住那颗可怜通红的龟头，我会代替你剩下不敢动弹的手指，替你舔干净沾上淫液的阴茎。你的体毛可真少，光溜溜的，跟小宝宝没两样，但这根正在勃起的阴茎可一点也不像宝宝，而我们都知道还有一个地方也不像。等等，不要夹紧你的屁股，你明明知道这时候应该要放松自己，乖乖抬起屁股让我把你的裤子连同内裤脱下来，这样我才能进去你那张贪婪的嘴里，虽然没事先润滑但我想你能忍住，因为我会直接按上让你爽得不得了的前列腺，让你马上忘记疼痛，你最好別在那时候选择喝饮料假装自己没有发出呻吟声，我建议你摀上嘴假咳几声。_

彼得被更加大胆的情色讯息吓得拿不稳手机，幸好优秀的运动神经让他很快接住从手中掉落的手机，但那一瞬间他忽然想起这正是托尼描述的画面，我会把手机丟到地上，然后假装要找手机、钻到桌子底下，明知道托尼不可能出现，他还是忍不住用眼角余光瞄了桌底一眼，意料中的空无一人。彼得松了一口气，再起身的时候又习惯性往托尼看去，那个座位竟也空了。彼得环顾一圈，并没有见到托尼的身影，手机又开始震动的时候，他立刻点开讯息。

你还不来洗手间处理一下？別怪我没提醒你，等到待会大家都站起来活动的时候，就会把你的裤裆看得一清二楚。

彼得连忙起身向同桌打了招呼说要去洗手间，微弯著腰用西装外套稍微遮掩不自然的裤裆，紧接着就在无人的走廊上快步向洗手间走去。行走时布料一下下摩擦早就因为那些色情讯息被撩拨起情慾的源头，彼得只能忍耐著直到进入洗手间。

宽敞的洗手间有著大理石面的洗手台，而托尼就靠在那张长得不可思议的台面百无聊赖地摆弄手机，闻声抬头看见他才笑了一声把手机收进西装内袋，好整以暇地说我等你很久了。

彼得不知道自己该回答什么，他只知道现在应该要朝托尼走去，迈步的同时他不忘把门反锁，引来托尼弹了下舌称赞男孩的小聪明。

如果一场性爱的前戏是让双方被撩拨起对性爱的渴望，并为此做好準备，那么在聚会上彼得收到的那些讯息正是其中一种，他们甚至没有任何爱抚，只是热烈地拥吻对方，兴奋而胡乱解开彼此的裤头磨蹭，甚至彼得只是被托尼按在冰冷的台面，翘起在拥吻时被揉捏通红留下指印的屁股，被托尼捏著还未拆开的保险套要他用牙齿咬开。

我知道你这张嘴除了能言善道外，还有其他有用的地方。托尼贴在他身后，同样贲发的阴茎直戳大腿内侧，留下一道道湿黏的水痕。

彼得没有让托尼失望，他很快就把保险套的包装咬开一条裂缝，润滑液从裂口里挤出来，彼得不小心舔到，异味让他皱眉头，但他很快就忘记那股味道，因为托尼给他的真正惩罚来了。

即使有保险套本身带有丰沛的润滑液，但对未经过适当扩张的穴口来说，光是要进入就是一个非常困难的动作。托尼咬著彼得已经开始泌汗的后颈与肩膀，一边含糊地说着比讯息里更加大胆的假想，像是在彼得与人交谈的时候为他深喉、让他感受阴茎被喉头夹紧类似吞咽的感觉，又或者是他要在主人开舞的时候把彼得拉到与舞池只有一道窗帘遮掩的阳台，在那里让彼得撑着栏杆被他操，只要有人路过很轻易就能察觉他们在阳台上干的好事——话语里丰富的画面让彼得更加兴奋，偏头向托尼索吻。就在这时候，托尼扶著压迫感强烈的阴茎，缓慢而坚定地顶开那条被隐没在臀瓣里的缝口，彼得的呜咽也无法阻止托尼进入。

与其说是惩罚，倒不如说是一种私慾的体现，只是想强调自己无论如何都会被对方接纳的顺从。即使在当下看到彼得难受得喘著气紧咬下唇的模样，托尼也没有停下，他要彼得知道自己才是彼得追寻的对象。但他毕竟不是虐待狂，在一开始被彼得紧箍不放的时候没有强硬地抽送，而是等到彼得有意放松身体后，才开始浅浅地顶弄他在讯息里说的、能让彼得爽得不得了的前列腺，他们的喘息声与肉体拍打的声音让彼此更加兴奋，抽送的幅度越来越大并且加快了速度，彼得只能踮着脚尖承受。这是一场称不上温柔体贴的性爱，粗鲁而不合时宜，但他们没有一个人露出不满的神态。

我觉得那些讯息只是你不想继续参加餐会的借口。彼得混沌的脑袋在休息后重新运作。

但你不能否认这种打发时间的方式十分有用。托尼耸耸肩，伸手为彼得拉直刚刚被揉皱的西装。

彼得张了张嘴，最后还是在托尼打开门，跟他说来吧我们该回去吃点东西补充体力的时候，打消了跟托尼说实行那个在桌底下的恶作剧的可能性。

end.


End file.
